A Story
by Fionna's Unknown Sister
Summary: Hey guys, read this story if you want, I think that it was a waste of time. Just a story of Finn that loses FP. I would say it's for kids... Is Tier 15 for kids? I guess not. I don't think they know what it means anyways xD
1. Chapter 1

Heey Guys!

So, I'm really happy to make another fanfic, which I think, won't have any chapters. Anyways, most of my fanfics don't have chapters. Who cares?

* * *

I woke up next to a tree, in the dark forest. I was covered of blood. I look around and remembered what happened.

(So... This is the story)

I was walking in my house, Jake was in the living room playing with BMO when the kitchen's fire started.

''Hey FP, what up?'' I asked, walking to her.

''Oh, just came to train you. I have to.'' she said, getting her dress off the stove.

''Train me?'' I asked, looking at her hair getting back up.

''Yes, my dad got me with a guy, he wants us to get married, I said I wanted you, but he said if you can show him that you're powerful enough to take care of his daughter, he would let us be together. So, let's get started.''

She trained me to skip fireballs, fly on huge coal rocks and learned me how to train a Flambo. It wasn't that hard, I guess. Except for the part to dodge fireballs, that, hurt me... very much... After being covered of bandages, she told me that she will train me tomorrow to and that the fight with the other guy will be next week.

I wasn't scared, thought. Just step on his flames that are laying on the ground and he will be hurt. Not that hard, I guess. I had a hard time thinking of I should go. I mean, she is my girlfriend, but... She's a fire type. So... Won't I get burned if... Well... I do Tier 15? So... Yeah...

I looked at the mirror that was on the bathroom's wall. After putting some thing called ''Burning Cream'', I walked to Jake and I's room. He was already asleep. Or was he.

''Dude, can you help me? I don't know if I should save FP.'' I said, looking at the ground.

''Why not? Don't you love her?'' he asks, turning his head to me.

''I love her... Very much... I love her like I love you...'' I said, looking at him.

''Eh... No incest or beastly. But I still like you too, bro.''

* * *

**Author Note**

So... I forgot to mention that this fanfic is gonna be really short. But, if you like it, you can write a review saying that you will want a second chapter. I'm looking forward to know what you think about it! :)

* * *

_**-A week later-**_

I was getting ready to fight for FP. If I want her, I have to show it. I walk to the Fire Kingdom and everyone was there. Even PB and Marceline. I'm happy to know PB, she made me a potion that will make me survive fire. I hope it will work.

''Alriight! You're going out there and you will show him who's the boss!'' shouted Jake.

I walk on the scene and he threw me a fire ball.

''What?! We already started?!'' I shouted.

Another fireball crashes onto my head and I was burning.

''PB! I thought it was fire-proof potion!'' I said, looking at her angry,

''Sorry Finn! I think I gave you the energy one!''

I sighed and had a punch in the face. 'God damn it...' I look into his eyes that made me feel like he shooted a lazer at me. My eyes were burning. I thought I was about to die. I almost cut with my sword when... when... I closed my eyes and fell down.

''And Flame Princess's Fiancee wins!'' Everyone claps except for me. I lay on the ground, looking around me. Everything was starting to be red, then black. Just black.

I woke up in the hospital, covered of bandages and surrounded by machines. Jake was sleeping on my bed and I looked at the clock. 5:49 AM... I jumped out of bed and went outside. I walked to the Fire Kingdom. When I arrived, the guards were staring at me.

''Sorry human boy, you may not pass.'' They said, putting they're sword in front of the gate.

''Let me in please, I need to talk to FP.'' I said,pulling the swords. They looked at me and said.

''You cannot go in there. The Princess is getting married.

''What?!'' I shouted.

I walk away then run directly to the gate. One of the swords sort of chopped my arm. Well, it didn't fall off, I just had a huge line of blood on my arm. I look at them and they said.

''Get out, now!''

I disobey and run again onto the gate. It was no use. I started to get scratched and scratched and scratched. I was hopeless and I was losing energy and blood. I ended up knocked out by a rock.

I woke up next to a tree, in the dark forest. I was covered of blood and pain. A huge pain. A love pain. I lost the girl that loved me for who I was, she wouldn't say that I was ''too young'' for her. Even if she burned my lips while we kiss, I wouldn't care, I like the feeling of her warm lips onto mine. But now, I just lost her. Everything I have is gone. I'm going to end my life alone. I don't care, at least my girl... At least my ex girlfriend will be happy...


	2. Another suckish part

Hi guys!

So I have this FF friend, not sure if a friend or just a author that writes HUGE LINES AND AWESOME STORIES AND HAS AN ETERNITY OF TIME IN HIS LIFE. Anyways, that person is called The Madman001. He is an awesome person, that written 4 fanfics but he also written alot of chapters for each of his fanfics. I'm really surprise. He must live for a long time.

* * *

I came back home and I sat desperate on the couch. Jake came in mad. Very mad. Mad like , he could kill someone. Right this instant. He looked at me and shouted.

''Gunter got Lady Rainicorn pregnant!''

I looked at him and answered.

''Ok.''

He glared at me and shouted.

''Oh, only 'ok'?! That's all you have to say?! Wow and you were supposed to be called a 'best friend' and a 'bro'?! I can't believe you!''

He flipped the table and walked away. What am I suppose to do? I wanna shout and say 'So what?! I lost FP! What am I suppose to care!' But I was too weak to say that.

I felt miserable and alone. Who knows what I will become in the future without anyone to have a family with. I would prefer being like Jake. At least he can have kids, I can't. I'm desperate. I wish I had someone. I really wish FP wouldn't get fiancee. Except if... I had an idea that gave me energy. I jumped out of the couch. I think her husband is fire right? What if... I make him get in water and kill him! I think he's Coal Prince, from another world, I don't know. All I want is FP back, and I'll get her back.

I rushed to the Fire Kingdom and saw FP. When she saw me, she turned away. Why would she do that? Is it to forget me? I ran to her and asked.

''FP, is your husband coal or fire type?'' I asked, holding onto my breathe. She cries looking away. I knew it was a bad idea to ask her that but, I need to know. I could make a huge wave of water go on him, he will shut down and probably die... Nevermind that idea.

I walked back home and sat on the floor. BMO came by and told me "I know it is not okay Finn, but you have to deal with it" then walked away. BMO's right, how can I be with her if I can't even keep her. I want to give up but this weird feeling said I can't. How can I ask Jake to help me if he has a problem too? I want to give up on life. Be like Ice King or something.

I walked to the Ice Kingdom when I saw LSP.

"Oh, like, hey Finn. What are you doing here?" She asks. I looked at her. I thought that I could just erase FP, and thats what happened. I'm now going out with LSP. Well, if she accepts. I asked her if she wanted too, and she said "Oh, I see,you want these lumps, don't you, Finn?"

"Eurm... Yeah, I guess...

She accepted so we are now together. She isn't that bad for a girlfriend, just a bit annoying. When I came back home, Jake was with Lady Rainicorn. She wasn't pregnant anymore, PB did something. We finally turned out to be a bit happy.


End file.
